Surprise Birthday
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Sasuke wants to do something special for Ino's birthday. So he decides to have a surprise party for her. But he has no idea what he's doing, and in such short notice. The party is in 2 days, can he pull it off?
1. Here's The Plan

here's a story i'm excited for! Originally planned as a oneshot...but events happen and make stories longer. So it's a story folks! I hope you enjoy. I looove surprise parties. :) eeee.

dont own Naruto.

* * *

**Surprise Birthday.**

"Sasuke…Shikamaru…when did you two start hanging out?" asked a rather confused Naruto when he came across the 2 boys walking.

Shikamaru and Sasuke exchanged panicked looks, "I could ask you the same thing, Naruto. When did you and Kiba start hanging out?" Sasuke shot back.

Naruto chuckled, "we hang out sometimes…" he answered.

"…yeah…sometimes even with Shikamaru…" Kiba added in.

The 2 pairs stopped talking and just stared at each other for awhile, one curious what the other was doing, the other trying to find a way out of the situation.

Shikamaru then sighed, "…might as well tell them Sasuke, the more help we get the better…" Shikamaru said.

"Hn…" Sasuke thought, he gave in a bit, "well…who else knows about this?" he said talking to Shikamaru, completely ignoring Naruto and Kiba.

"Well…no one. I was just about to tell Choji…" Shikamaru answered.

"Oh I see…I understand. Choji has a right to know…" Sasuke told Shikamaru

Kiba and Naruto just watched the two infront of them talk about something they had no idea about.

"Okay…how come Sakura cant know about this. She is after all her…" Shikamaru started saying before Sasuke cut him off…

"uh...shhh! Well…we cant tell Sakura cuz she'll NEVER be able to keep it a secret. Might as well surprise them both…" Sasuke told Shikamaru.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!" Naruto said finally getting pissed off. He didn't want to be left out.

Sasuke and Shikamaru moved closer to Kiba and Naruto, "you better not tell a soul about this…" Sasuke said whispering.

"Yeah. You have our word…" Naruto said.

"Shikamaru and I are planning a surprise party for Ino…" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Kiba grinned a very big grin. "YOU ARE?!" the blonde said excitedly.

"Yeah. Now HUSH!" Sasuke shushed his teammate.

"Well, when is it?" Kiba asked.

"Two days from now, on her actual birthday…" Sasuke told them.

"Has Ino never had a surprise party before?" Naruto wondered.

"Nope…that's why Sasuke's throwing her this one…" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke blushed a bit, "he wanted to do something special for Ino's birthday." Shikamaru continued explaining.

"You can shut up about that now, Shikamaru…" Sasuke told his pineapple headed friend. Kiba and Naruto laughed at a slightly embarrassed Sasuke

"Hnn…so only us four know about this?" Kiba asked Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied, "and Shikamaru was gonna tell Choji…"

"Well…okay. Do you need us for anything?" Kiba wondered.

Sasuke smirked, "…well…actually…" Sasuke said in a sort of fiendish way.

"uhh…" Kiba and Naruto said as their eyes twitched.

They composed themselves and had the courage to ask what the plan of Sasuke was.

"okay…well…I just thought about this yesterday…and that's why I needed Shikamaru…" Sasuke told them.

"alright then, what to do you guys have so far, then?" Naruto asked.

"Well…I want the Suna sibs to be there. After all…Ino and Temari are like this…" Sasuke said. And he crossed his middle and index finger to show them that they were close.

Then Shikamaru chuckled, "yeah, that and…you want Gaara to see Ino's your girlfriend…" Shikamaru said. Kiba and Naruto laughed.

Sasuke blushed, "hey! That's not it…I know Ino's really good friends with them. Plus, Gaara's cool…" Sasuke said, "and it's not like you aren't excited to see Temari…" Sasuke teased back.

Shikamaru just shrugged that off, "whatever…this is such a drag. Im not a party planner…" Shikamaru said.

"Well…okay, for the food, I think pizza and pasta will do, something like that…I was thinking, Choji…" Sasuke said trailing off.

"No." Shikamaru suddenly said. All heads turned to him, with arched eyebrows… "I know Choji's like my bestfriend and all…and he loves to eat, but he _cant_ be put on food duty." Shikamaru explained.

"So…who's it going to be, then?" Sasuke asked.

"Tenten…she's also got some restaurant connections, I think…" Shikamaru said.

"Ten's a good idea for the job, y'know…" Kiba added.

"Okay, Tenten it is. Alright like this, Naruto…you go tell team Gai about this. Tell Tenten what her part is…" Sasuke commanded.

"Okay…" Naruto nodded, "but I wanna stay to hear the rest of the plan."

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"music?" Kiba asked.

"Well…I'm kinda working on that…I think I'll be needing Temari's help for that one… which brings us to Shikamaru, you're in charge of the guest list, with Choji." Sasuke said.

"Okay…who do you want there?" Shikamaru asked.

"well…just us and the Suna sibs…" Sasuke said.

"So…Rookie 9, Team Gai and the Suna 3…" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke nodded, "Kiba. I want your team to be in-charge of the decorations, I want Hinata to take charge of your team, since, she does know Ino well." Sasuke turned to Kiba.

"make sure there are flowers, the colors purple and sky blue and streamers and balloons…" Sasuke said. Kiba agreed to it.

"I'm buying the cake with Shikamaru tomorrow. So, Naruto you don't need to get cake." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"so, I'll handle getting Ino out of her house, you guys HAVE to set up there…" Sasuke was thinking, making this up as he went… "oh! I'll take care of Sakura…I have to have them both out, and I have to be in Ino's house before her…ughh." Sasuke was getting annoyed something always came up.

"…anyway, whatever. I'll take care of those two…Shikamaru, have Temari come earlier—tomorrow. And Naruto, I'll also be needing ice-cream, so inform Tenten…" Sasuke continued.

"…so I think we've got at least the basis of a party." He said.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto agreed with him.

"Guests, Food, Décor and Music…" Sasuke said the 'check-list' out loud. "So you all know what to do?" he asked. They nodded again in unison.

"Naruto, what's yours…?" Sasuke asked to make sure.

"Food…with team Gai. Except no cake…and I'm guessing Tenten will be the leader for this '_mission_'?" Naruto said.

Sasuke gave him one nod which meant Naruto was correct, "…Kiba?" Sasuke continued the quizzing.

"Uhm. Our team will handle the décor for the party…leave it up to Hinata. We'll just follow her." Kiba said bleakly.

"good…and you, Shikamaru?" Sasuke turned toward Shika.

"Guest list, with Choji. So I'm guessing we're making calls tonight." Shikamaru said.

"actually…no." Sasuke said. Shikamaru looked confused, his genius mind hasn't processed what Sasuke meant, "since it's only going to be us, and I'm already giving every team an assignment, they're obviously going to be informed about the party…" Sasuke explained. Shikamaru slapped his forehead. "You're only going to be calling the Suna peeps." Sasuke said.

"hnn…alright." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, but make sure everyone can make it…" Sasuke said, "that means you two have to help him out with that." Sasuke said to Kiba and Naruto.

"Okay. So I've got cake and music…so, alright. Let's get to work." Sasuke said with a smile. The other boys grinned as well, and off they went to do their selected assignments.

* * *

i wanna see the boys get to work, do you? :) hehe. (i wonder how the party will turn out. Yipeee- honestly. i dont even know)  
i'd love a review from YOU. :D


	2. Let's Get To Work!

wuhoo! chapter two is up!! hahaha. this one is just short. :)  
Im excited for the party!! :) nyahahaha.

* * *

"So, Ino-pig! What are you doing for your birthday?" an excited Sakura asked all cheery.

Ino sighed, then she grinned. "I dunno, nothing really…" she shrugged, "guess I'll hang out with Sasuke…" Ino said.

Sakura looked annoyed, "come on Ino! Live a little! When it's your birthday have a party! You can go googly eyes with your boyfriend any other day!" Sakura joked.

Ino giggled then she sighed, "I have nothing, seriously. Besides, I want all my effort to go into my 16th birthday party next year…" Ino told her friend.

Sakura let out a sigh, "fine then…how 'bout we catch a movie…" Sakura suggested. Ino thought about it, "I mean, all of us will catch a movie, together!" Sakura added in quickly. Ino giggled.

"Oh Sakura…" she started, "I'd love to…but, someone already beat you to all the questions…" Ino explained.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"well…Sasuke's been asking me what I wanted to do for my birthday. I told him, whatever…as long as im hanging out with him…and if he's got some plans of chilling or something during the day…" Ino trailed off.

"oh…" Sakura frowned a little, "I get it…"

"Oh! But Sakura! I promise we'll hang out. We'll have a girls night to celebrate the end of my birthday, if you want!" Ino said to cheer Sakura up.

"Alright. We can always have party anytime, anyway…" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah."

--

"So! Sasuke's throwing Ino a surprise party?! How sweet! I love surprise parties!!" Tenten cheered happily. "I am so in!!"

"That is excellent! We will definitely be celebrating Ino's youth!!" Lee chimed in.

Neji rolled his eyes, "two days? This is going to be hard…" Neji didn't agree with procrastination. "I guess it could be done." He finally said.

"come on! It'll be great. So Sasuke put us in-charge of the food…and Tenten, you're heading our squad. By orders of Sasuke…" Naruto said.

"Cool!" Tenten cheered, "did he say what kind of food he wanted?" she asked.

"Ice cream, and pizza and pasta and stuff like that…" Naruto simply said.

"Okay! Let's go! I've got an idea…" Tenten said.

And so, team Gai took off to wherever Tenten had planned.

_So…I'll say 3 or 4 boxes of pizza…like 1 tray of pasta…like 25 sandwiches or something like that…lots of soda…I think that'll cover it…I mean we're just 15 people…_ Tenten started estimating in her head. She knew just where to go.

--

"Hey! Choji…" Shikamaru said as he stood outside Choji's house. "Hey Shikamaru, what's up?" his friend asked.

"Well…Sasuke's throwing Ino a surprise party and we're in charge of the guest list…" he replied plainly.

"Who're the guests?" Choji asked.

"Rookie 9, Team Gai plus the Sand Trio…" Shikamaru answered.

"If it's just us, then that will be easy…" Choji said.

"It actually is…since everyone is helping out for the party im guessing our work is done. Except for contacting the Suna people…" Shikamaru said.

"Okay, why don't we call them already? So we're done…" Choji asked him.

Shikamaru shrugged lazily… "it's such a drag…I don't do surprise parties…" he said.

"Shikamaru, come in…let's call them already." Choji invited. "fine…" Shikamaru said walking in…

The two sat down on the couch in Choji's living room and Choji picked up his cordless phone. "Do you know the number of the Suna sibs?" Choji asked.

--

"So…what do you think?" Kiba asked his teammates.

"Wow…a surprise party. Ino will be so happy, I just know it!" Hinata said a little excited.

"Well…it's alright. So we get party decorations, huh?" Shino asked.

"Yup…and Hinata's in-charge of what to pick for her party…" Kiba said. Hinata looked puzzled as if she wouldn't be able to handle it, "Sasuke said since you're a close friend of Ino's you'll know, or at least have an idea of what Ino might like…" Kiba explained.

Hinata nodded. "But important decorations we need are: flowers, streamers and balloons and the colors purple and sky blue…" Kiba said.

Hinata smiled, "okay. There's a party shop just downtown…I think they've got all those stuff there." Hinata said, "except for the flowers, we'll have to get it from the Yamanaka flower shop…" Hinata told them.

"okay…so, let's head off." Kiba suggested.

"Okay. Also, we'll get the flowers on the day itself so they're fresh for the party." Hinata said her opinion.

"okay, then. That works." Shino agreed.

So their group got going and walked to the party supply shop.

--

Sasuke was walking alone thinking of what more he could do for Ino's party…

_What if she hates it? What if she doesn't want a party…_he was only thinking of the worst… _and what the heck am I going to do to get her out of the house…and with Sakura…_

"no! no! I can do this!" He told himself, "I want to give Ino a party!" he said out loud, but he didn't completely convince himself. He sighed, "everything's gonna work out. I mean, my part starts tomorrow after all. I hope Temari can make it in such short notice. Oh! Of course they will! She will…it's Ino! They're bestfriends…" Sasuke just kept going.

He was nervous, and when he's nervous he'll keep talking and wont stop.

"No! Faith in everyone…we can do this." Sasuke said finally convincing himself. "maybe I should check out the cake shop already, and have Shikamaru confirm if it was okay." he decided.

So Sasuke walked over to a good pastry shop to go find the perfect cake for his perfect girl.

* * *

nyaaah. short one. :) hahaha. and..isnt Sasuke sweet?! chaaa. haha. so anywhooo...i've actually written chpater three already. eee. gulity pleasure. but not yet chapter four(because i finished up the 4th chpater for winning london)  
-although everythings laid out for this story already. the story is estimated to be about 6-7 chapters. (maybe shorter...maybe longer. who knows. nyahaha)

anyway. i'm putting up chapter three LATER. and i'm writing chapter 4 NOW. :) YEAH. aaand..  
**_you know the drill_**...review,please.


	3. Laying Everything Out

here's chapter three. :D nyahaha. enjoy.  
this one started to get pretty long...oh! and...for the Tenten&company _arc_ i used 'her aunt' quite a number of times so, excuse me for that one. :D hehehe.

i dont own Naruto. i **do** own Ino's party. HAHAHA. _still cant wait for the party!!_

* * *

"Good afternoon aunt Tina…" Tenten greeted as she walked in the restaurant of her aunt, her aunt was sitting down on a table talking to some clients. Her aunt also does catering.

Her aunt turned her head to look at the direction of the entering teenagers, "Oh! Tenten!" she welcomed her niece with open arms. Tenten gave her a hug.

"Hey…" she smiled. "aunt Tina, these are my friends, Naruto and Lee…and Neji" Tenten introduced her friends, and pointed to them respectively.

"Hello there, good afternoon." Her aunt greeted.

"good afternoon ma'am." The 3 boys said, "nice to meet you…" Lee added.

She smiled at them, then she looked at Tenten, "will you excuse us…" she asked the boys. They nodded, she smiled at them, "come over here, Tenten, dear…" her aunt pulled Tenten farther from her friends.

"What's up?" she asked her aunt with a smile.

"Is that the boyfriend you were talking about, that Neji?" her aunt asked her, Tenten blushed then she giggled, 'yeah aunt T, that's him." Her aunt just returned the smile.

"So, what brings you here?" her aunt asked.

"well…our friend Sasuke, he's planning a surprise party for his girlfriend, Ino…and we're the set assigned for food." Tenten explained.

"oh, I see…so what's your plan, Tenten? And for how many people?" her aunt asked.

"Well…I was thinking, pizza, pasta, sandwiches, some chips and for 15 people." Tenten explained.

"Oh alright…what kind of the food would you like?"

"You'll do it?!" Tenten asked excitedly. Her aunt smiled at her, "of course…15 people is like an office meeting." Her aunt laughed. Tenten giggled, "well, I'd like a 4-cheese pizza, a pepperoni pizza and a mushroom and sausage one…" Tenten said.

"Okay, three large pizza's then…" her aunt said getting the idea. Tenten nodded. "Then a carbonara…" Tenten said.

"It'll consume a whole tray…" her aunt was shooting guesses. Tenten smiled at her and nodded again. "Then I think a chicken sandwich would do…like 25 pieces…" Tenten said.

"alright, that's no problem. When do you need it?" her aunt asked.

"Thursday…" Tenten answered. "Two days from now?" her aunt asked a bit taken aback. Tenten nervous laughed, "uh…yeah." She said. Her aunt smiled at her, "okay, no problem…" she told her niece, "…what about your drinks?" she asked. "Oh, we'll go get that ourselves, aunt Tina…" Tenten reassured.

"Okay, good…" her aunt said. "just pick it up on Thursday in the morning. 9.30. okay, Tenten?" her aunt said.

"Sure aunt Tina! Thank you." She thanked her aunt and was about to leave until she remembered, "oh! I forgot…we want ice cream as well…" Tenten said last-minute.

"Ice-cream…Ice-cream…" her aunt thought, "okay…I'll give your mom a really good brand of ice-cream later tonight. And you go get it, okay?" her aunt said to her.

"sure." Tenten smiled, "thanks again!" she thanked. "No problem, dear." Her aunt said to her. Tenten hugged her aunt again, this time goodbye and the four of them left.

"Okay…we'll just have to pick the stuff up in the morning of the party…" Tenten told her group.

"we can buy the drinks later…and the icecream tomorrow." Tenten continued.

"okay…sounds like a plan!" Naruto said.

Tenten giggled. "So…everything's worked out, already?" Neji asked Tenten.

"Yup." Tenten smiled, "I told you, we're just picking it up…" she said casually.

--

"I don't actually have the number of the Suna guys…" Shikamaru said. Choji scratched his head, "then how are we gonna contact them?!" he asked.

"Fine, fine…" Shikamaru said, he got Choji's cordless phone and dialed the number of Ino's room. It rang 4 times before someone answered it.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh hey…Shika?"

"Yeah…is Ino there?"

"Uh huh…hold on." Sakura said, 'Ino…it's Shikamaru…he wants to talk to you…' he heard Sakura yell in the background. He waited a bit, and heard the phone getting passed to.

"talk to me…" Ino said relaxed on her end.

"Ino. What's the home number of Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino got a smile on her face, "oh my gosh! Are you finally asking her out?!" Ino jumped to conclusions.

"I don't know…maybe." Shikamaru lied. Although he liked Temari, he didn't want a relationship yet. And maybe he will in the future, so the number might benefit him as well, later on…

"Okay! Wait. Take this down…" Ino said to Shikamaru, 'Sakura! GRAB MY ADDRESS BOOK!' he heard Ino shouting at Sakura. He also heard drawers being opened and messed up. 'here Ino! Catch!' Sakura said in the background. Shikamaru assumed Sakura threw the address book.

Ino dictated the number and Shikamaru said it out loud for Choji to take down.

"You got that?" Ino asked. "Yes, Ino…" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Eee! Good luck, hun!" Ino said to him.

"Okay. Bye." Shikamaru said as he put down the phone. "Bye!" Ino said, but Shikamaru didn't even wait for it.

"Okay, so let's phone 'em!" Choji said once Shikamaru closed the phone. He handed it to Choji and Choji dialed the number he took down.

It rang for awhile, then someone answered. "Hello…" Choji said.

"Hello" the person said back. "may I ask who this is…"

"oh it's Choji and Shikamaru from Konoha…" Choji replied.

"Oh, this is Kankuro…what's going on?" he asked.

"well…you, Temari and Gaara are invited to Ino's surprise party on Thursday." Choji said.

"yeah?" Kankuro asked surprise, "okay. I think we can make it…anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah…I- we…kinda need to speak with Temari." Choji said.

"Sure…" he said to the receiver, 'Hey! Temari…you've got a call…' he heard Kankuro yell out. 'coming………' Temari called, Choji heard her voice faintly. He guessed she was coming from somewhere far from the phone, like her room or something.

"Hey." Temari said after about less than a minute.

"Hey…" Shikamaru said, Choji had handed him the phone when Kankuro gave their phone to Temari.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Shikamaru…" he said.

"oh…" Temari blushed on her end, "what's up?" she asked.

"We're planning a surprise party for Ino…Choji already told Kankuro you guys were invited. Its on Thursday…" Shikamaru breezed through the details for Temari.

"Uh huh…what do you need me for then?" she asked getting ideas.

"Sasuke wants you here tomorrow to help set up and stuff…" Shikamaru said plainly, "you being one of Ino's bestfriends and all…" he added.

"Fine. I'll be there." Temari said.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said, "see you, bye." He said.

"bye…" Temari replied. Then they both put down the phone.

"And that's that…" Shikamaru said leaning back and resting his head on his arms. Choji laughed and leaned back as well. They decided to chill first.

--

"So this is the shop, huh, Hinata?" Kiba asked as they entered the party supply shop Hinata brought them too.

"mhm…" she nodded quietly.

"well…at least it has everything." Kiba said.

"let's get to work then." Shino suggested, not like he'd normally be the peppy one of the group. But he wanted to finish, already.

"Okay, let's get a happy birthday banner first. A purple one…" Hinata said shyly. The 2 boys agreed and they went over to that section. They saw a pretty big banner, like 50 inches width, it was a lavender banner that said in bold yellow font: Happy Birthday!

"This one's perfect." Hinata said, delighted, "okay…this ones a go…" she said.

"What's next?" Kiba asked.

"We'll get streamers, then purple and sky blue balloons…" Hinata said.

"I'll take care of the streamers…" Shino told them, Hinata nodded, "how many packs do you need?" he asked.

"2 bags would be enough…or three, that's up to you now, Shino." Hinata said. (So let's say the streamers are packed in those plastic packs where things like balloons or those multiple candy are packed.)

So Shino took off and Kiba, following Hinata walked over to the counter. "yes?" the lady there asked.

"M-may w-we order s-s-some, b-balloons?" HInata stuttered, she could talk without stuttering with her friends, but not yet so comfortable with other people.

"Sure there, miss…" the lady behind the counter said, "how many?" she asked.

Hinata looked at Kiba, he shrugged, "15 balloons…" Hinata said. "O…Kay…" the shopkeeper was a bit confused, because Kiba and Hinata looked confused.

"Oh. Wait, make it 20 balloons instead." Hinata said. The lady nodded.

"…10 purple ones, and 10 sky blue ones…" Kiba added in. He got Hinata's drift. The lady nodded again as she took it down.

"When do you need these?" she asked. "Thursday." Hinata replied, "where will I have them delivered?" the lady asked.

"my house if fine…" he told Hinata, she agreed. "here…" Kiba said writing his address down. "can you have it there at around…10?" he asked.

"sure." The lady replied with a smile. Then Shino came with the streamers. "…are you kids getting anything?" the lady asked.

Hinata nodded and put the banner on the counter, and Shino put the streamers down on the counter.

They paid for it and left the shop.

"Great. So that's done!" Kiba relaxed a bit.

"Uhh…Kiba, we still have to get the flowers…" Hinata said. Kiba rolled his eyes, "that's still on the day itself…" Kiba said. Hinata shrugged, "oh well, yeah…" she said.

The group continued walking and decided to leave the party supplies at Hinata's house.

* * *

yay! :D thats done. hahaha. i didnt put Sasuke figuring his stuff out because it was getting too long already. ;) hahaha.  
so yeah...i started on chapter four already. not done yet. anyway. and i know i said i'd have it up earlier..but i got lazy. -sigh-

ive got SO many fanfic ideas. but it's hard to execute. :D so yeah...


	4. Always Asking What's Going To Happen

chapter four. :) enjoy. hehehe. busy time for me. my ideas are all scattered. so updates arent as fast.

* * *

Sasuke reached the pastry shop he wanted to go to, so he started thinking of Ino's favorite flavors as he was walking into the shop.

_Okay, she likes vanilla, mocha, chocolate and…caramel._ Sasuke thought, _so am I buying 4 cakes for her?! _He shrugged it off and decided he'd take a look first then decide there. He walked into the shop and looked at all the cakes neatly laid out.

"Good morning sir, how may I help you?" a lady about Kakashi's age asked Sasuke, who just walked in. He gave her a smile and said, "oh, I'm just looking…" the girl nodded.

Sasuke looked at the different kinds of cakes…hoping to make his decision easier by looking at each one, it made it even harder for him. _Damn those cheesecakes!_ He cursed in his head. He remembers one date he and Ino went to and Ino munched on her cheesecake dessert to no end.

"I've got an idea!" he said to himself. "…a couple of small cakes, and one main cake for her to blow out the candles!" he was proud of his proposal, and he was going to tell Shikamaru about it. Ask for his approval and everything. He looked around and decided for the mocha cake to be the main cake, and get small chocolate, caramel and vanilla cakes for them to try, oh, also a New York cheesecake—one of the many different types of cheesecakes Ino likes.

He smiled at the lady working the shop and said, "I'll be back tomorrow." The lady returned the smile, "see you again, sir." She said as Sasuke left the shop.

--

"So Tenten, now that we've got most everything covered, what's gonna happen next?" Naruto asked Tenten as they walked around town. Naruto was falling behind, team Gai walked a faster pace than Naruto did.

Tenten looked back at him, "I don't know, Naruto, you tell me. I'm buying the ice-cream tomorrow…since aunt Tina's gonna text my mom later tonight…" Tenten told him.

"Do I have to meet up with you guys again for the ice cream?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, as a matter of fact, Tenten could just buy it herself…" Neji told Naruto. Tenten shrugged, "it's true. I can pick up the ice-cream by myself tomorrow and we can meet up." Tenten explained.

"Oh…that works." Naruto said.

"What exactly is the plan for Ino's party?" Lee asked.

Naruto thought. He honestly didn't know. "I don't know…" he said.

"Okay, how about this Naruto…you go and look for Sasuke and ask about the party plans then come back and inform us…" Tenten suggested.

"Why don't we just go and ask Sasuke as well?" Neji asked. Tenten thought about it, "well…oh, I don't really know. I just think we have to wait till Sasuke asks to see us first, y'know…" Tenten said.

"Tenten does make a good point, Neji." Lee backed her up.

"So that's it, I go look for Sasuke, then look for you guys again?" Naruto said.

"Yeah…we wanna know what's gonna go down…" Tenten said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll see you guys soon. Most probably." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, you'll be seeing us at the latest, tomorrow…" Tenten told him. It was a fact. There's no doubt they aren't going to see each other the day before Ino's party.

--

"So? What are Sasuke's plans for Ino's party, Kiba?" Hinata asked setting all the party supplies inside her living room closet. She looked toward Kiba who was sitting on a couch all the way across Shino. Hinata walked toward them but just stood beside the couch.

Kiba shrugged, "uhmm…" Kiba thought, "Im not exactly sure…" Kiba said.

Hinata and Shino raised their eyebrows, "so…you have no idea what'll happen?" Hinata asked him. Kiba put on a confused face and shrugged, "Sasuke isn't exactly the most detailed person when it comes to these things. I don't think he even knows what's gonna happen, himself." Kiba explained.

"hmm" the two other members of Team 8 thought about it. True, Sasuke didn't have a clue about planning surprise parties. That's why the others were there so he can make their ideas a plan, and the plan might actually happen and not stay as ideas.

"Kiba's right. Sasuke has never done anything like this before…" Shino said.

Hinata nodded, "Kiba, why don't you find out if Sasuke has a plan and we can have another team meeting, maybe tomorrow…" Hinata suggested. Kiba nodded.

"sure, that works." He told her.

Hinata smiled, _I wonder how well this is gonna come out…I hope it pulls through._ Hinata thought. You don't plan surprise parties without the party queens Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. No—that doesn't happen. But they'll sure get a shocker…a party _they_ don't know about…that'll be a first.

"So, I'll take off now. The sooner the better…" Kiba said standing up.

Hinata agreed, "how about you Shino? Are you staying? I'll go get some snacks…" Hinata said. Shino shook his head, "nah, I think I'll go home and stay there for awhile, I gotta get som stuff done…" Shino told her.

"Oh." Hinata said, "well, alright…I'll see you guys, then…" Hinata told her teammates.

"Sure, see you Hinata…" Kiba said walking toward the door, Shino stood up and made his way out as well. Hinata also stood up and saw them out the door. When both boys left the Hyuga compound it was Hinata who closed the gates and the door.

"oh no…what gift will I get Ino?!" Hinata panicked.

--

Sasuke pulled out his cellphone and phoned Shikamaru. It rang a good 5 times before Shika picked up, Sasuke was able to mumble a 'lazy ass…' before Shika picked up, though.

"Yo. Shikamaru…" Sasuke said over the phone.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, listen…I've already got an idea for Ino's cake_**s**_…" Sasuke said calmly informing his comrade.

"yeah…wait. Cakes?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"Yeah… "Cakes"—plural…as in, more than one."

"What the hell will we do with more than one cake, Sasuke?"

"Don't worry! That's part of the plan, lazy-ass…"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "fine, whatever…it's too much of a drag to think about it, anyway…"

"So…can the _Temster_ make it tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup. She'll be here…"

"How about her brothers? Can they come to the party?"

"Yes…you wanted only Temari to arrive earlier, right?" Shika asked.

"Uh huh…" Sasuke spoke, since he was walking his words didn't come out evenly. "Okay, so the Suna siblings can make it…is everyone in Konoha free?" Sasuke asked. Who knows, right? Maybe Someone might be unavailable that day.

"Well…obviously." Shikamaru said plainly and in a bored tone.

"Sasuke…you do know that it's Shikamaru's birthday tomorrow…" Choji yelled into the mouth piece.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. 'shit' he thought, it _was_ Shikamaru's birthday tomorrow.

Shikamaru hinted that Sasuke forgot and might be embarrassed from the awkward silence, no footsteps and just wind. And Shikamaru was right…Sasuke completely forgot. He was way to busy worrying about Ino…but Shikamaru was fine with it.

"Sasuke..." Shikamaru started, "it's fine, don't listen to Choji. I don't like big parties. That'd mean I'd have visitors…guests, stuff I don't have the patience or the strength to even think about." He explained.

Sasuke smiled and started to breath properly again, Shikamaru was too lazy to host or even have a party. "sorry man…" he said, "for not paying attention to your birthday." Sasuke laughed.

"It's fine…really. I don't like being bothered." Shika said.

"so you'd rather do labor for Ino's birthday than your own?" Sasuke asked.

"well…I'd rather not do any labor…but it's Ino, y'know…" Shikamaru explained.

"eh, well…" Sasuke shrugged and continued walking to his house. "you got that right" he laughed.

The pineapple headed boy chuckled, "So…we're getting her cake tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yup." The Uchiha answered.

"I'll see you then…unless I see you later." Shikamaru told Sasuke.

"Yeah…whenever. I'll phone you…oh and the early arrival of Temari is my birthday surprise for you…" Sasuke teased. Shikamaru didn't blush but he put on a straight face.

"Ha-ha. Very funny…" Shikamaru said in an annoyed tone.

Sasuke laughed, "sorry…we can get you a cake tomorrow, too. I heard you like cakes." Sasuke tried redeeming himself. Shikamaru rolled his eyes on the other end. "Who doesn't like cakes?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke shrugged, "point." He said.

"anyway…bye." Sasuke said, "bye." Shika replied. The two then shut their phones and then Sasuke continued his walk home. Shika on the other hand was still chill on Choji's living room couch.

"Do you know the details for the party?" Choji asked. Shikamaru eyed him. "eh…Sasuke will call…" he answered plainly. No. Shikamaru has no idea what the details are.

--

"So! What happened?" Sakura asked all excited.

Ino squealed, "I think Shika's _finally_ asking Temari out!"

Sakura clapped and squealed herself. "so good for him!!" she said.

"I know! Shikamaru's finally becoming a man…"

The two girls started laughing and imagining how awesome it would be to see Temari around more often.

"but wait…" Sakura said in the midst of their celebration…

"what is it, Sakura?"

"well…don't you think it's an awfully big coincidence that Shikamaru would ask for Temari's number so near your birthday?" Sakura asked Ino.

Ino thought about it, she really thought about it…

"**What do you thinks going down?"** Ino wondered out loud.

_

* * *

_

so. hoped you liked that. i attempted a cliffy. hehehe. reviews are loved, uhnhnn. :D slow pacing..but still faster than the rest..at least im still writing it and not forgetting my ideas. D


End file.
